


when i grow up

by iamnotalizard



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Compliant, Growing Up, M/M, Marriage Proposal, just good boyz being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotalizard/pseuds/iamnotalizard
Summary: simon and bram navigate adulthood like the teenagers they are at heart





	when i grow up

“If we get married, who’s gonna drop their last name?” Simon asks out of the blue one day. He’s driving everyone to a waterpark, them having deemed their last true summer together as the Festive Teen Movie Summer of their dreams.

The question catches everyone in the car off guard, except Bram.

“Well, Spier only sounds cool with you, because of the alliteration.  _ Bram Spier  _ sounds weird. So, I would like it if you dropped the last name, to make it Simon Greenfeld.” No one can see but Bram can feel his cheeks heat up as the says the name.

“I think it sound nice. But we could always hyphenate, or just not change names at all.” He says, calmly, looking out the window the whole time. Without looking, he reaches over to give Simon a pat on the thigh, the way he always does when he wants to kiss him, but can’t, because if Simon’s anything, it’s a safe and conscientious driver. Even if that means he can’t mack on his boyfriend while driving. 

Simon hums. “Fair enough, guess we’ll figure it out when we get there.”

Bram smiles, because he knows that they’ll both make it to the point where they have to decide.

  
  


No one wanted to say it, but most people expected that Simon and Bram would break up soon after high school. With Simon wanting to go to a school in L.A., and Bram getting into one in New York, and the fact that most high school romances don’t last, most of their friends quietly wondered when they would call it quits. Most of them thought that it would be the distance and expensive phone bills, or maybe just one party that got out of control that lead to a night of guilty passion that would be their downfall.

But with their scheduled hour long phone calls every Thursday evening (or night, for Bram), and their daily goodmorning texts (coming in around 6 AM for Simon), and their bi-monthly care packages to each other, and their frequent emails (to replace the tiny love letter sticky notes they would slip into each other’s lockers and bags when they were in school), and the solid two days they would dedicated solely to one another when they had vacations and visited their families, they made it through university without so much as a discussion about ‘taking a break’. They pushed anyone who came onto them away at every party, and always texted the other if they were planning on drinking.

(Leah even found out that Bram was becoming quite the heartbreaker in New York due to Simon’s teasing.

“He’s had to tell, like, four different guys that he has a boyfriend, and he’s only three weeks into the new semester!” Simon laughed, the sound coming out staticy over the phone speaker. “Can you imagine Bram, of all people, having to let someone down! It must have nearly killed him.”

“You’re very accepting of the fact that at least four people have the hots for your boyfriend.” Leah replied.  Simon stopped laughing on the other end, and thought for a moment.

“Well, I mean, he turned them down, so that’s really what matters, right?”)

So after four years of dealing with the physical distance between them like adults, they decided they would move in together.

They won’t admit it, but they perhaps get a bit overexcited. It just feels so adult, moving in with a  _ boyfriend,  _ a  _ partner _ , a  _ lover _ . 

(Simon wastes a good twenty five dollars buying a rainbow welcome mat, but neither of them can bring themselves to be upset over the fact that they have to take cold showers for a week to stay under budget.)

Their landlord always refers to them as roommates or best friends, no matter how many times they correct her. After a while they just sigh and nod when she says things like, “It’s so nice that you two boys stayed friends all through college and wanted to move in together! I always wanted to live with my best friends when I was younger.”

 

Besides that it’s nice. They meet new people and make new friends, together and by themselves. They go out and drink, they find nice places to go to for dates, and their new friends tease them mercilessly any time they turn down a party or night at a club because they planned a quiet night in. 

“Do you think we’re missing out?” Bram asks on night while they’re relaxing in bed, turning towards Simon. He looks up from the laptop on his lap.   
“Missing out on what?” 

“I don’t know. Partying? Hooking up? Being a wild gay man?” Simon snorts.

“Do  _ you  _ want to go out to a party and hook up with people and be a wild gay man?”

“Not really, no.” Bram answers, leaning his head on Simon’s shoulder. Instinctively, Simon pushes his laptop down the bed a little, so that he can move to wrap his arms around Bram. 

“I think,” he says, “that so long as we don’t want to go out and do that stuff, we aren’t missing out. I like the fact that you're still my first boyfriend, so I don’t feel like I need to do things with anyone else.”

Bram hums. “Not even the cute waiter we saw yesterday?” He teases. 

“Oh my god, he had the nicest forearms I’ve ever seen, I almost screamed.” They laugh for a moment. “But no, not even with him.”

Bram smiles, and kisses Simon’s cheek. 

 

Their first Christmas and Hanukkah living  together is confusing but nice. It’s their first time not flying back home for the holidays - which dampened everyone’s spirits a bit - but with their jobs and money, it’s just not possible. So Simon goes out and buys presents, wraps them, slaps a post stamp on them and hopes that they arrive in time. Then turns his attention to more pressing matters.

How do they decorate their apartment? 

Spier’s have always been all about Christmas, and Bram knows this, having been invited to every Christmas morning and dinner since they’ve gotten together, but that was always contained within a house he didn’t live in.

Simon doesn’t even know if you decorate for Hanukkah. 

He knows Bram has a menorah, and he’s been buying candles like there’s no tomorrow, and Simon has realized that every blue and white item they have has slowly surfaced around the apartment, but besides that he doesn’t know if he should put up, like, lights or anything for that.

They already agreed that they would just put up a little plastic tree - it only comes up to Simon’s hip - and would just buy some second hand decorations at a thrift store, so Simon isn’t concerned about that.

He’s hit with the realization that living with your boyfriend isn’t just fun and games, it isn’t just waking up to sleepy kisses and making their favorite meal to surprise them, it involved  _ actual adult stuff, _ and wow, it might also involve compromise. 

Simon can’t help but feel excited for it all.

  
  


“Oh wow, this is awkward.” Simon is twenty-six, and oh gosh, he really did mess this one up.

“What is?” Bram asks. He smiles and just like always, Simon feels himself fall in love all over again. 

There’s no easy way to explain to him that the reason for all of this - Simon dragging him out to the carnival on what was supposed to be a lazy day, making him stand in line for the ferris wheel for much too long, making him close his eyes when they got to the top - was to propose. 

Except apparently Simon doesn’t have the ring. 

“Funny story,” Simon starts, figuring there’s no way to sugar coat or hide the truth, “I was gonna propose, but I think I left the ring at home? Or in the car? Oh wait, I showered before we left and I put on new pants and the box was my other ones.”

Bram stares at him for a second, before bursting out laughing.

“Oh my- Simon! You forgot-” He snorts and leans towards Simon, putting his head on his shoulder. “That’s so Simon, I love it!”

“I was nervous!” Simon defends himself. The ferris wheel starts to move again.“There was a lot on my mind!”

“A ring is usually pretty essential, though.”

Simon sighs, “I know. And now the surprise is ruined.”

Bram sits up. “We literally talked about getting married last month.”

“Okay the destination may have been planned, but not the journey.” 

Bram rolls his eyes and kisses Simon. 

“For future reference, yes, I will gladly marry you.” Simon smiles and presses another kiss to Bram’s lips. “Just give me the ring at home and we can pretend it went according to plan.”

“Sounds good to me.” Simon smiles, and Bram can feel himself falling in love all over again. 

 

In the end, Simon has to go get a new credit card, passport, driver's license, and medicare card, since he changed his name.

Bram was right. Simon Greenfeld does sound nice.

**Author's Note:**

> i will probably change the summary, title and fix stuff later but it is like 130 am and i saw love simon for the second time today (yesterday?) it was still good i didnt cry as much this time   
> also hi jordo


End file.
